


Tom Holland / Peter Parker Imagines and One Shots

by uglyrat27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spider-Man Kiss, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyrat27/pseuds/uglyrat27
Summary: Tom Holland and his best friend have a movie night.





	1. Intro

Hi! This is my first work on AO3. I'll be writing when I'm bored or in class. I'll try to upload at least once a week. I write mostly fluff, maybe a little angst. Please feel free to request!


	2. Movie Night - T.H.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland and his best friend have a movie night.

It was a Friday night. Y/N walks home from her job, a cashier at Target. She arrives home. Her phone dings in her pocket. It’s a text from her best friend, Tom Holland.

“Movie night tonight?” says the text. Y/N smiles. She loves spending time with her best friend.

She thinks about what movie they’re gonna watch.

“(your favorite movie)?” Y/N replies to the text. She goes to put her phone in her pocket but it dings again.

“Sure. Wanna get Chinese takeout?” reads the text from Tom. She chuckles. Chinese food was her favorite.

“You know me so well.” She texts back. She takes out her earbuds and plugs them in. She listens to (your favorite song). Y/N is smiling from ear to ear. She just got paid, she’s going to see her best friend, and she’s listening to her favorite song. Life couldn’t be any better.

 

Y/N arrives home safely. She turns on the lights, only to be surprised by her best friend Tom sitting on the couch already. Y/N jumps.

“Tom! You scared the shit out of me!” Y/N says while breathing heavily.

“My bad. I was just so excited about our movie night!” Tom says while bouncing on the couch. She giggles and walks towards her room.

“I’m gonna change into PJs. I’ll be right back.” Y/N says. Tom was already in his pj’s, so he didn’t have to worry about changing.

Y/N came back and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

“Why are you so far away?” Tom asks. Truth be told, Y/N’s heart pounds whenever she’s close to Tom, but she’s not sure why.

“Uhh… I’m actually not sure. Lemme scooch over.” Y/N said as she moved closer. As she moved closer, her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed. She had no idea why this was happening to her. Why is she getting so nervous around him?

“Hey, are you ok? You look red.” Tom asks, worried for his best friend.

“I think I’m just hot.” Y/N lied.  
“I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Y/N ran to the bathroom, leaving Tom confused. He shrugged it off and went back to playing on his phone. Y/N took out her phone and looked up “why does my heart start racing when I’m near my friend.”. Y/N did not like the results.

“Top Ten Worst Things About Liking A Friend”  
“Signs You Have a Crush”

Y/N saw tons and tons of articles implying Y/N likes Tom. She came to a realization. She likes Tom.

Y/N went back to the living room and sat on the couch right next to Tom. Little did Y/N know, Tom was struggling with the same thing. When Y/N sat close to Tom, his heart sped up. But, Tom knew what it was right away. Tom wasn’t surprised. Y/N was a beautiful, lovely girl. She was always there for Tom. So, Tom kind of expected this crush to come. Tom ached to be closer to Y/N. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Y/N right then and there.

A few moments later, Chinese food came. They ate and talked about their day. The whole time Tom was staring at Y/N’s lips. She didn’t seem to notice.

Y/N and Tom finally started the movie around 11 pm. During the movie, Y/N started to get tired. She leaned her head on Tom’s shoulder. Throughout the movie, Y/N ended up snuggling with Tom. She was hugging his body with her head laying on his shoulder, while he had his arms around her. As the movie began to end, they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, peacefully snoring.


	3. ...And They Were Roommates - P.P. - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Y/N are roommates for a class trip.

**Oh my God, they were roommates.**

 

The class just received their roommates for their class trip. Y/N was roommates with her crush since elementary school. 3rd grade to be exact. Y/N’s heart sped up. She was really going to share a room with Peter Parker. Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating that homeroom had ended and it was time for first period. Y/N could see Peter coming her way. 

 

“Hey! So… we’re roommates,” said Peter with a smile. 

 

“Yeah!” Y/N awkwardly replied. She had no idea what to say to him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Peter spoke up.

  
  


“So… wanna sit together at lunch? Maybe get to know each other?” Peter asked. Y/N’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I should get to class.” Y/N said with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Yeah, me too. I’ll see you at lunch?” Peter had a big grin that made Y/N blush. 

 

“Yeah. Lunch.” Y/N replied as Peter walked away. Y/N practically had hearts in her eyes. 

 

Somehow, Y/N’s day went by super fast. It was now time to go home. Her talk with Peter went great. They talked about their favorite things to do, superheroes, and everything that came to mind. Of course, Y/N was blushing the whole time, but she got through it. Y/N had a lot on her mind on her walk home. She was so busy thinking about Peter that she hadn’t noticed the man following her until he grabbed her from behind. Y/N screamed for help, but nobody came. The man started to take off her clothes. Y/N was scared out of her mind. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

 

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” It was Spiderman. He shot a web out of his hand and wrapped the guy up. Y/N fell to the ground beginning to sob. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. Spiderman came up to her and held her tight. She cried into his chest. Spiderman then dropped her off at home. 

 

“Thank you so much again, Spiderman.” Y/N says wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

 

“No problem,” Spiderman said. 

 

“Well, I should go do homework,” said Y/N. 

 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Spiderman turned around and started to walk away.  

 

“Goodnight. Wait-” Spiderman turned back around. 

 

“How do you know my name?” asked Y/N.

 

“Uh…” Spiderman had no excuse. 

 

“I know a lot of people’s names. You’d be surprised. Goodnight.” Spiderman turned around and swung away. Y/N let out a “huh”, and went inside.


	4. ...And They Were Roommates - P.P. Part 2

_ Several Days Later _

 

**Oh my God, they were roommates**

 

Y/N thought as she woke up. It just hit her that she and Peter were roommates for their trip. The whole sophomore class was leaving today for their trip. Y/N made it to school early. Peter walked over to Y/N.

 

“Hey Y/N! So, do you wanna sit together on the bus since we’ll be roommates?” Peter smiles. 

“Uh yeah, sure” Y/N’s heart pounded. Suddenly an announcement came on, announcing for all sophomores to make their way to the bus. Y/N and Peter walked side by side, an awkward silence lingering in the air. Y/N hoped that one day their awkward silences would become comfortable. So, she said,

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really awkward and I just don’t know what to say around you.” Did she just reveal her crush? Now she was freaking out. What if he knows now. Peter turned to her and smiled. 

 

“It’s ok, I get it. I’m awkward too. The silence is only awkward if you want it to be. Do you?”

 

“No! I’d like it if it were comfortable silence.”

 

“I’d like that too.” smiled Peter. Y/N could feel her heart quicken again. She smiled back. They finally made it to the bus. Peter and Y/N chose a seat in the back.  Peter and Y/N both plugged in headphones. The bus ride was two hours long, so they had to entertain themselves. 

 

An hour into the bus ride, Y/N was starting to get tired. Y/N shut her eyes and leaned against the window. As she fell deeper into sleep, her head fell onto Peter’s shoulder. Peter was startled at first. He turned over to look at you and smiled. He thought you were absolutely adorable and at that moment, you were the only thing that mattered to him.

A teacher made an announcement that they were there. Y/N’s head popped up. Se realized she was sleeping on Peter’s shoulder and got extremely embarrassed. Her face was bright red. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter. I had no idea-” 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind,” replied Peter with a light smile. Y/N smiled back and turned her attention to the teacher.

“We’re all going to go into the hotel where you and your roommate will get your room key. Please go straight to your room and get dressed for the waterpark.” announced the teacher. 

“Sweet! We’re going to a waterpark!” whispered Y/N and Peter giggled. Y/N started to giggle too. Y/N and Peter were all smiles when around each other. Peter was starting to catch feelings. Everyone was getting off the bus. Y/N went ahead but Peter stayed back to talk to Ned and MJ, who sat together. 

“Did you take a picture of Y/N sleeping on me?” asked Peter.

“...Maybe…” replied MJ. Peter smiled.    
“Can you send that to me?” he asked. MJ and Ned looked to each other.

“Looks like someone has a crush…” Ned said smirking. Peter turned red.

“Don’t tell her. Please.” Peter asked them desperately.

“Fine, fine,” Ned said. They then exited the bus, and Peter caught up with Y/N.

Peter and Y/N arrived at their room. Y/N and Peter both looked to each other, shocked and both blushing. There was only one bed. Y/N ran back outside of the room and got the attention of a teacher.

“There must be a mistake. There’s only one bed.” Y/N was panicking, her heart beating out of her chest. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, why don’t you go see if the couch is pull-out. That may be the second bed.”

Y/N checked. It wasn’t a pull out. Y/N and Peter both decided they would sleep in the same bed, and it would be fine. 

They started to unpack when Y/N saw something red and blue in Peter’s suitcase. She automatically knew what is was.

“Oh my God, you’re Spider-man.” Peter was speechless. He had no idea what to say.

“Well… I- well- yeah I am....” Peter looked down to the ground. 

“Oh my God, you were the one who saved me that day.” Y/N’s eyes started to water up. She was eternally grateful for Peter saving her. 

“Yeah, that’s what I do!” Peter said with a slight chuckle. Y/N went up to Peter and hugged him.

“Thank you so much.” She couldn’t believe she was actually hugging the boy she has a huge crush on. 

 

-

 

It was 3 hours later. The sophomore class returned back to their hotel rooms. It was night time and time to go to sleep. Y/N tensed up thinking about the fact that she has to sleep in the same bed as Peter Parker. They both got changed into pajamas. Y/N was putting her swimsuit and clothes back in her bag. She zipped it up and turned around to go brush her teeth before bed when she was surprised by Peter right behind her. 

“Y/N, can I talk to you?” Peter asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Y/N was nervous about what he had to say.

“I like you. A lot. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way-” Y/N was in shock.

“N-no I like you too. I’ve liked you since third grade.” Y/N confessed. 

“Really?” Peter was genuinely shocked. Peter lit up like a light. His eyes were gleaming and he couldn’t stop smiling. Ever since he had started talking to Y/N, he was smiling a lot. Y/N could see that his eyes were gleaming. She started to lean in. Peter saw this and started leaning in too. Y/N’s lips landed on Peter’s. Peter grabbed Y/N’s face, and Y/N ran her fingers through Peter’s hair. It was magical. They pulled apart. They both had huge smiles on their faces. 

“So… since we both really like each other,” Peter began.

“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend.” Y/N smiled at Peter. Peter laughed and hugged her.    
“I’m exhausted. Let’s head to bed.” Y/N and Peter walked over to the bed. They both laid on the bed. Y/N laid her head on Peter’s chest and Peter wrapped his arms around Y/N. They both fell into a deep slumber. 


End file.
